


Meglágyult szív

by Aislin_HU



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Natsume beteg. Madara bosszankodik – eleinte. Aztán meglágyul.
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 1





	Meglágyult szív

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Softened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587483) by [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun). 



> Eredetileg publikálva 2012 márciusában Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> Technikailag fordítás, de én írtam az eredetit is :) Az angol verziót 2020-ban feljavítottam. A magyarhoz (még) nem nyúltam hozzá, ergo helyenként nem teljesen tükrözi az eredetit.

_Ostoba kölyök!_ bosszankodott magában Madara, miközben mancsai segítségével visszalökdöste a lecsúszott rongyot Natsume homlokára. A nedves anyagdarabból fénylő vízcseppek indultak útjukra, s csordultak végig a fiú piros arcán.

Mikor megérezte a Natsuméból áradó forróságot, Madara szitkozódott egy sort. _Bolond, bolond kölyök! Hányszor megmondtam már neki, hogy vigyázzon magára?! De nem, ő mindig csak megy a feje után… Egy nap arra fogok ébredni, hogy egy ayakashi elintézte őt, és elvette tőle a Könyvet. Akkor aztán megnézhetem magam!_

Mikor arra gondolt, hogy valami alantas kis démon végezhet a fiúval, pattant benne valami – halkan, finoman, mintha ott sem lenne, Madara mégis megérezte. Elhúzta a száját.

– Hülye Natsume! Hülye, hülye, hülye! – Toporzékolni kezdett az alvó kölyök mellett, cseppet sem törődve azzal, felveri-e vele.

Nos, felverte.

Natsume lassan kinyitotta a láztól csillogó szemét, s a fuuton mellett terpeszkedő macskára pillantott. – Nyanko-sensei…

– Tévedsz, ha csak egy pillanatra is azt hiszed, egész éjjel itt foglak pesztrálni a balgaságod miatt! – zsörtölődött Madara, mancsával hevesen kalimpálva Natsume arca előtt. – Egy ilyen hatalmas démont, mint én, nem lehet befogni holmi közönséges ápolónak!

Natsume halványan elmosolyodott. – Tudom, sensei. Ne haragudj. – Köhögni kezdett, mire Madara még jobban elhúzta a száját. Miért, ó, _miért_ foglalkozik ennyit ezzel a tökkelütött halandóval?!

– Hogy tudnék ilyen zajban aludni? Különben is, amilyen forró vagy, tűzkatlanná változtatod az egész szobát. – Felhúzott orral állt fel, és karmait kitolva nyújtózkodott egy kicsit. – Idehozom a nevelőanyádat.

– Mi? Ne! – Natsume olyan hirtelen ült föl, hogy szemlátomást alaposan bele is szédült. Kis híján el is dőlt, de nem törődött vele; csak a macskára szegezte riadt tekintetét. – Nem szólhatsz Touko-sannak, sensei! Nem tudhatja meg, hogy beteg vagyok. Az ayakashi mérgével úgysem tudna mit kezdeni, Hinoe pedig már hozott rá ellenszert… – A démonnő nevének hallatán Madara arrogánsan szusszantott egyet, ám Natsume, ha észre is vette, nem foglalkozott vele. – Azt mondta, reggelre rendben leszek, úgyhogy ki kell húznunk az éjszakát anélkül, hogy Touko-san vagy Shigeru-san észrevennék.

Madara komolyan nem értette az embereket, Natsume Takashi pedig még a szokottnál is nagyobb talány volt a számára. Azt még megértette, miért nem akarja felfedni nevelőszülei előtt a különleges képességét, na de hogy még betegen se kérje a segítségüket?! A Madara fajtájánál ez persze ez másként működött, az erős ayakashik sosem igényelték mások segítségét, ám eddigi tapasztalatai azt mutatták, az ember szerettek állandóan egymásra támaszkodni. Natsume azonban más volt.

És miért? _„Szeretetből?”_ Hogy ne okozzon a problémáival gondot az asszonynak?

Madara felhorkantott. Nevetséges ez az egész szeretet dolog. Az ayakashik szókincsében nem létezik ilyen szó.

Nos… legalábbis nem kellene.

– Sajnálom, ha zavarlak – folytatta ekkor Natsume, miközben visszafeküdt a fuutonra, majd állig húzta a takarót –, de kérlek, bírd ki. Cserébe holnap nem fogok morogni veled, ha elmész sakézni, rendben?

Madarának persze nem volt lehetősége válaszolni. Mire kinyitotta a száját, hogy választékos kifejezésekkel ismét lehordja a kölyköt, Natsume már vissza is aludt.

A démonmacska még jó pár percen át figyelte a fiút hirtelen támadt bosszúsággal, ám aztán elcsendesedett benne minden indulat. Közelebb cammogott mentoráltjához, lefeküdt a feje mellé, s szótlanul figyelte a nehezen rebegő pilláit.

 _Rosszul van, ez nem kétséges_ , gondolta sötéten. _Szétszaggatom Hinoét, ha az orvossága nem válik be!_

Egy pillanatra egészen megütközött azon, amit gondolt, de hamar megnyugtatta magát. Hisz’ _természetesen_ csakis azért lenne szükséges ilyen esetben megbüntetnie Hinoét, mert amennyiben Natsume idő előtt elhalálozna, az ayakashik bizonyára rávetnék magukat a Könyvre. Persze Madara a kisujjával is le tudná győzni mindet, de az is biztos, hogy roppant fárasztó és kellemetlen pluszmunka lenne. Nem… Sokkal egyszerűbb hagyni, hogy Natsume önszántából adja át neki, amire vágyik, minden démon tudomására hozva ezzel, hogy A BARÁTOK KÖNYVE MÁTÓL MADARA TULAJDONA.

Csak legyen még benne elég név, amikor megkapja. A macska mindig fintorogva figyelte, ahogy a könyv lapjainak száma hétről hétre csak csökken…

Natsume felnyögött álmában, mire Madara azonnal felkapta a fejét. Gondolatban meg is szidta magát érte. Hát hogy viselkedhet úgy, mint valami pincsikutya?

Közelebb ment a fiúhoz, és előrehajolva hozzányomta az orrát. Az emberi verejték szaga általában undorította őt, de most furcsa szúrást keltett a bordái mögött, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy a láz csak nem akar csökkenni. Ráadásul még mindig érezte Natsume bőrének párlatában annak az ayakashinak a szagát, aki délután megkarmolta a fiút. Gyenge, szánalmas kis démonfattyú volt, nem különösebben erős méreggel, egy halandó számára azonban szemlátomást elég volt.

Madara szótlanul nézte a fiút. Olyan apró, olyan törékeny, olyan gyönge… Ember, ez az oka mindennek. Szégyellte beismerni magának, de időnként képes volt egészen elfeledkezni Natsume emberi voltáról. Mikor ilyen és ehhez hasonló pillanatokban aztán eszébe jutott, valami minden alkalommal kellemetlenül összehúzódott benne.

 _Igen, Natsume ember. Na és?_ dohogott, leginkább önmagára dühösen. _Engem úgyis csak a Könyv érdekel._

Natsume ismét nyöszörgött, a homlokát ráncolta, beszívta az ajkát, és egész testében remegett. Pirosló arcára apró cseppekben ült ki a verejték.

 _Fázik,_ állapította meg Madara pár pillanatnyi szótlan szemrevételezést követően. _Nem jó. Ezek szerint a láza még mindig felfelé szökik…_

Úgy döntött, hagyja a fenébe Natsume kérését, és mégis idehozza a ház asszonyát. Hozzá persze nem beszélhet, nem mondhatja el neki, hogy mi a helyzet, de elég kreatív, biztosan ki tud találni valamit. Ha más nem, hát fogai közé kapja a nő szoknyáját, és annál fogva rángatja ide.

Már fel is állt, hogy döcögve elinduljon, akkor azonban vetett egy pillantást a reszkető Natsuméra, és valami visszatartotta őt. Menni akart, komolyan – valamit muszáj volt kezdenie a kölyökkel, ha egyszer pihenni szeretett volna –, valami okból kifolyólag mégsem mozdult.

Végül lehajtotta és megcsóválta a fejét. _Mi a francot művelek? A kölyök teljesen elpuhított._

Még egyszer Natsuméra tekintett, aztán megrázta magát. Ahogy a hirtelen támadt ködfelhő eloszlott, immár teljes alakjában ült a hideg padlón.

Hát, ennyit arról, hogy elmegy az asszonyért. Most már senki nem látta volna őt, csak Natsume…

Az az igazság, hogy utálta felvenni valós formáját a fiú szobájában, mert még kuporogva is épp csak elfért hatalmas testével a szűkös térben, most valahogy mégsem foglalkoztatta ez a kellemetlen tény. Kinyújtóztatta hosszú lábait, egy pillanatra kivillantva az éles karmokat is, majd lehajolva gyengéden a fogai közé kapta Natsume testét, s úgy maga mellé igazgatta, hogy a fiú a puha, hófehér bundával borított oldalának dőlhessen.

Natsume halkan hümmögött, és kezét a meleg démontestre szorította. – Nyanko-sensei…

– Csitt, kölyök! – mondta Madara vibráló, mélyen zengő hangon. – Aludj.

Az embergyerek engedelmesen elhallgatott, Madara pedig megemelte hosszú, bozontos farkát, majd meleg takaróként a fiú köré borította azt.

Natsume reszketése ezután hamar elcsendesedett. Még mindig piros volt a láztól, és erősen izzadt, de a testének forrósága mintha lassan csökkenni kezdett volna. Madara kitátotta hatalmas száját, és lágyan a fiúra lehelt, minden démoni erejével arra koncentrálva, hogy lehűtse őt.

Odakinn folyékony tintaként ereszkedett le az éjszaka a város minden szegletére, ám Madara éles, aranysárga szeme éberen figyelte az oldalának dőlő fiút. Mikor Natsume megrezzent, a hasított pupilla összeszűkült – mikor Natsume ellazult, Madara is ezt tette.

Egyszer aztán pirkadni kezdett: a nap ragyogó narancsfoltokat hasított a rózsás égbolt aljába. Madara lehunyt szemekkel hajtotta hosszúkás fejét az alvó kölyök mellé, és megnyugodva hallgatta az egyenletes szívverésének hangját. Kopp-kopp… Natsume békésen szuszogott Madara puha bundájába, és az ayakashi arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy mégsem lesz szükséges darabokra szaggatnia Hinoét.

Vidáman sütött a nap, amikor Touko-san benyitott a szobába, hogy felébressze Natsumét. Madara a fuuton sarkában feküdt szokásos, gömbölyű macskaformájában, és épp csak egy pillanatra nyitotta ki egyik szemét, hogy Natsuméra sandíthasson.

A kölyök hosszan nyújtózkodott, aztán a takaróból kibújva egészséges ábrázattal fordult az ayakashi felé. – Ébresztő, sensei!

Madara látványosan ásított egy nagyot, majd tüntetőn elfordult. – Hagyjál! Miattad nem tudtam kellően kipihenni magam, úgyhogy most aludni fogok, meh.

Natsume felnevetett, aztán felállva odasétált hozzá, és finoman megvakarta a macska füle tövét, mielőtt öltözni indult volna.

– Később feltétlen meg kell köszönnöm Hinoénak az orvosságot – mondta, miközben belebújt egy ingbe. – Tényleg gyorsan hatott!

Madara felszusszantott. _Nekem persze nem köszön meg semmit_ , morgott magában, ám aztán gyorsan el is hessegette a gondolatot. Előbb harapná le a tulajdon nyelvét, mintsem hogy beismerje, hogy… mit is? Hogy egész éjjel őrizte a beteg kölyköt? Hogy egy ostoba halandó képes volt ennyire ellágyítani őt? Hogy mégsem olyan közömbös a fiú iránt, mint ahogy mutatja…?

Bah. Soha! Soha, soha, soha.

– Gyere, sensei.

Madara szilárdan elhatározta, hogy ma hagyja egymagában téblábolni a fiút, ő pedig elmegy sakét inni ayakashi „cimboráival” az erdőből, mert hát ez a minimum, amit a történtek után megérdemel…

Mégis, amikor Natsume lehajolt mellé, és a kezét nyújtotta érte, valami megmagyarázhatatlan sugallat hatására cammogva felmászott a kölyök vállára, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és halk hümmögéssel várta, hogy elinduljanak.


End file.
